mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Monstrous
The Monstrous, sometimes referred to as the Monstrous Alphabet or the Monster Alphabet, is the alphabet that is part of the Monster Language, the language the Singing Monsters use. Around the franchise and game My Singing Monsters, the Singing Monsters have a specific form of calligraphy that they communicate to themselves and other readers with. Usually, it is used to send secret messages to the players of My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire. It is based upon Romanized letters of the English Alphabet or Hindu-Arabic numbers (i.e. the numbers English uses), except into combinations of swirls, lines, dots and other stylized details. It can be found almost everywhere in the game, such as on signs of structures and on sneak peaks of new content. Numbers Use of the Monster Alphabet's numbers is rarer than for the letters. The calendar in a promotion for September 2015's Anniversary Month appears to be based on the standard English calendar, with special symbols replacing the English digits. The symbols are rather blurry. Note that the symbol for 5 is a combination of the symbols for 4 and 1, and 7 is a combination of 4, 2, and 1. Grammar and punctuation The Monster Language is almost an exact copy of the English language, sharing the same grammar and spelling rules, albeit with different symbols for letters and numbers. It is read from left to right. It is not known whether full stops/periods are used. Usage It is used among many sneak peaks of new content sometimes hidden in Daily Deals or other events shown in the News or on Facebook. Sometimes, they are there simply to compliment a social media message, such as through Facebook, or by other uses. Below is a list of examples of usage. *"Hotel", part of the sign seen on every Hotel in My Singing Monsters. Not much is useful otherwise. *"September", found in every Anniversary Month Celebration calendar. It simply implies that Anniversary Month is always at September. *Rare Reedling's "Reedling Dictionary" in "Pocket Size". Found in this link. *Kristian Bush's first album "Southern Gravity". Found in this link *"Prepare for Glowbes", found in a series of Rare Monster re-releases. From there, the Glowbes were released to Version 1.3.3 of My Singing Monsters. *"Rerun Faves Checklist" for this link. Does not give new content; just there as part of a list paper. The Facebook post itself only shows the winners of the Rerun Faves re-releases of Rares. *"Tribal Fire", found across introductions of Rare Quarrister and all of the Rare Single-Element monsters, including sneak peaks of all of the Rare Single-Element monsters. From there, the Kayna and Tribal Island were released in Version 1.3.5 of My Singing Monsters. The game Dawn of Fire was then released later after that. *"Kayna's Map" was the name of a mystery map that was split into 30 pieces around the world. *"X" is just the X-marks-the-spot on Kayna's Map. *Tribal Island history description from in-game news. *"Piney Tree" in this link. A bit trivial information. Doesn't give any new content though. *"Oxmonk" from the Flum Ox original name puzzle, and "Lyresheep" from the Woolabee original name puzzle. *A variety of 2016 Valentines Special messages... **"That's using your noggin", which does not tell anything important. Reference in the sense of the brain and the monster. Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Noggin. Found in this link. **"A new Pango'd love!", which does not tell anything important. Reference to, umm... who knows? Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Pango. Found in this link. **"'Eye' only for you!", which does not tell anything important. Reference to its single eye. Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Cybop. Found in this link. **"My heart beats for you!", which does not tell anything important. Reference of the Congle beating against the drum Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Congle. Found in this link. **"Dat 'bum' doe!", which does not tell anything important. Reference to how the Mammott sings. Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Mammott. Found in this link. **"Our friendship rox!", which does not tell anything important. Reference to the T-Rox's name and "rocks". Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare T-Rox. Found in this link. **"You cheer me up!", which does not tell anything important. Reference to cheerleaders Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare PomPom. Found in this link. **"Don't go breaking Maw heart!", which does not tell anything important. Reference to Elton John's song (insert song). Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Maw. Found in this link. **"I'm ensnared by you", which does not tell anything important. Reference to snare drums. Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Drumpler. Found in this link. **"Four heads are better than two", which does not tell anything important. Reference to the fact that each Quibble and Rare Quibble has two heads. Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Quibble. Found in this link. **"I'm 'ribbited' by you", which does not tell anything important. Reference to the English word for the frog sound "ribbet". Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Fwog. Found in this link. **"You give me jelly legs", which does not tell anything important. Reference to Toe Jammers' toes. Simply just to compliment the Facebook image, relating to the re-run of the Rare Toe Jammer. Found in this link. *"Tis better to have bred and lost than never to have bred at all. To breed or not to breed? That is the promotion." Reference to Shakepeare's Hamlet. Link here. *"More Eggs!" Referring to the Wublin Island release in Blabbit's Scroll. Link. *"Hey, over here!" Referring to Rare Mammott's tendency to taunt other monsters. Link. *"Segmented Tail???", "Perfect for salads!!!", "Sensory organs???", "Multi-limbed???". Refers to image released regarding an unknown figure in DoF for the $5.00 USD pack that seems to have ambiguous meaning (fossil/pottery). Found on this link. *"Early design for the Skyship" accompanies this link's image about early designs for the Skyship before the real design was released. *"Wynq with robot arms?", "Cycloptic vision?" and "hexa-pedal" shows descriptions of another unknown figure in DoF, this time for the $10.00 USD pack. Link. Decryption here. *"Whajje" for the Whajje teaser. Link. *"Creepscule" for the Creepscule teaser. *"You're invited to a family reunion" Said on a letter to Wubbox. This may hint that Wubbox has a family (possibly the Wublins) Notes * The alphabet is actually called "Monstrous Alphabet" and was confirmed by Monster-Handlers. * There are capital and small letters as well. They are used approppriately in grammar and spelling rules. * The letters don't seem to have a consistent position; letters tend to be flipped and/or rotated in some way. Category:Big Blue Bubble Inc.